Tory Lund
Tory is from the movie Pokemon Destiny Deoxys. "Your reign of terror'' WILL ''end, and I will be the one that ends it."-Tory to the Maledict Tory is the lead in research in Hellcat Squadran. Like May and Dawn, he was exposed to Ectoplasmic radiation and therefore gained the ability to use ectoplasmic and elemental powers. However, because of an encounter with the brutes before even meeting Ash, he somehow obtained powers used by animals, or Feral Abilities. A majority of his free time was spent fawning over Dawn. However, as time went by, he began to have to use his time trying to control his feral powers, which threatened to consume him. He began to have 'feral outbursts', which led to him entering destructive, animalistic rages, one of which happened while stationed in Egypt after saving Derek Sanders by accident who was betrayed by a local arms dealer to NOD. He began losing control of his powers after sufering multiple laser blasts only to end up wiping out the large number of NOD soldiers in his rage. Abilities and Traits Tory has issues controlling his Feral powers, which tend to burst out in berzerker rages. However, when he can keep calm or happy, holding his powers back is easier. However, when angered, he goes into a rage that can normally result in destruction of any human life or mechanical device a meter from him. When trying to hold back his powers when anxious, he can look ill, to which, if asked, he normally respond with, "I just need something to eat." When Feral, he roars, and when he does, he sounds like a Flood Combat form. At the end of the Treklan War, Tory gained control of his feral powers, meaning he could finally use them when he either needed or wanted to. He prefers lab work and scince to combat and has been called one of the brightest minds of the era. He resides at Kaven base for his own protection he prefers the company of monitors to people other then Dawn ,and has been busy working on a new laser armed tank similar to the Trident. Powers Ectoplasmic Tory has a basic grasp on ectoplasmic powers. His signature move is called Contour Fins, which can mildly damage opponents and push them around. His Ectoplasmic powers are a Bright, Vivid Purple. Electric Tory's elemental power is that of Electricity he can form electrical barrier, create lightning bolts and other electricity-related abilities. Feral Tory, for reasons unknown, has the abilities to unleash abilities that are locked inside every human that in him were somehow released. With these powers he can bash open heavy, locked doors, lift things several times his weight, can track by scent, see in the dark, run incredably fast, jump extremely far, release deadly attacks with his bare hands, and even smash the ground and produce shockwaves that shake the ground and throw enemies into the air. Elemental Form Reptilian-shaped creature made entirely out of Electrical Bolts, with a pair of triangular glowing eyes.